Problema de ¿pañales?
by Sammy Cerff
Summary: Estaba en shock. ¿Que tenía que hacer qué? No, no, no… Eso era imposible para él.   —Pero, Rosalie…  — ¡QUE LE CAMBIES EL MALDITO PAÑAL, EMMETT!  ¿Qué hará ante esta situación con Nessie? ¿Mostrará valentía o, por el contrario, se rendirá? Comedia OS AU


Un OS **cómico** para variar el: **drama/romance**.

Está **dedicado** a una personita que **cumple años** mañana, el mismo día que yo pero en un distinto mes (hasta tenemos el mismo nombre): "**Samantha" **pero ella es** Sánchez Carrasco** yo soy Cerff Aguilar xD **(****Perfil en fanfiction****) ¡Feliz Cumple, hermanita!** Te quiero un montón ;) Nos vemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett: (cantando con gallos) ¡Feeeliz cumpleaños aaaa ti, feeeliz cumpleaños aaaa ti, feeeliz cum—!<strong>

**Samantha: (tapándose los oídos) Emmett, basta, basta. No es mi cumpleaños. Es el de mi tocaya.**

**Emmett: Ah… *empieza a cantar otra vez* ¡Feeeliz…! ****(Samantha le tapa la boca)**

**Samantha: Mira, ¿quieres darle un regalo? *él asiente* Ve donde los Vulturi, captura a Alec y se lo regalas con lacito incluido.**

**Emmett: Está bien, ya vengo.**

**Samantha: Espera, espera. Menciona el Disclaimer antes, ¿sí? *pone ojitos del gatito con botas de Sherk***

**Emmett: Está bien. Los personajes de la historia a continuación no son de Sammy, si no de S. M. Ella solo se adjudica la trama… Rara, sí; confusa, también… pero suya. *Samantha frunce el seño, Emmett se va corriendo a comprar los tickets para el avión***

* * *

><p>Estaba al borde del colapso… literalmente.<p>

Nunca había estado en una situación igual o, al menos, parecida a esta. ¿Qué rayos se suponía que tenía que hacer? Corrió de un lado de la casa a otro, buscando alguna solución posible, pero no había nada.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda— maldijo sin parar.

Tomó aire y lo botó, una y otra vez…

— ¿Qué hago? Piensa, piensa, piensa…

Isabella, su hermana, y Edward, esposo de ésta, le habían encargado a su hija, Renesmee, de cinco meses. Bella y Edward tenían una cena con los jefes del segundo y por esto no la podían llevar (era conocido que los Stanley no soportaban a los bebés). Rosalie, su prometida, había aceptado encantada por ambos.

_"—No hay ningún problema. Esta angelita está muy bien con nosotros— dijo."_

Hasta ese punto no había ningún problema, ya que AMBOS se iban a encargar de la pequeña. Pero todo se complicó cuando el hermano de Rose, Jasper, la llamó pidiéndole ayuda para elegir un regalo para su enamorada, Alice.

_"—Por favor. ¡Es urgente! Mañana cumplimos un año._

_Rose gritó un 'Encárgate de Ness un ratito, Emm', y salió corriendo"._

Los primero cinco minutos pasaron sin contratiempo alguno. Emmett la cargó y la hizo reír con un par de muecas graciosas.

_"— ¿Quién es el mejor tío del mundo? YO ¿Quién es el tío más guapo y sexy del planeta? YO ¿Quién es el tío más genial? YO ¿Verdad que sí, verdad que sí?" _

Pero, al sexto minuto, algo cambió: la pequeña Nessie empezó a llorar. Emmett intentó darle el biberón que Rose había dejado listo, pero no tenía hambre. Trató que "botara chanchitos" (**N.A.** eructar), pero tampoco lo hizo. Finalmente, le midió la temperatura. Tampoco tenía fiebre…

—Vamos, Ness, dime qué quieres.

La niña continuó llorando, ignorando todas las súplicas de su tío. Le preguntó mil veces qué necesitaba, qué quería, qué le pasaba… sin resignarse a que ella no le iba a responder, y no porque no quisiera, si no porque ella no podía hablar.

Los vecinos se empezaron a quejar, los perros de la calle contigua empezaron a ladrar y, ya a punto de jalarse los pelos y golpearse contra la pared, se le prendió un foquito en la cabeza. _"¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?"_ se preguntó mentalmente mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de su mano. Tomó su celular y marcó a Rose.

—Hola, amor— le saludó ésta, Emmett rió nerviosamente—. ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Rose!— chilló Emmett—. La pequeña Ness no para de llorar, escucha— puso en auricular al lado del bebé para que ella oyera.

—Dios, Emmett, has algo— le pidió Rosalie con impotencia.

— ¿Qué hago?—Emmett prácticamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba desesperado.

— ¿Intentaste darte su le…?

—Ya

— ¿Qué hay de sus chan…?

—También

— ¿No tiene fie…?

—Nop.

—Entonces sólo queda una cosa— Emmett abrió los ojos como plato por la alegría, su Rose era lo máximo, ella sabía que le pasaba al bebé.

—Dime, Rose, dime qué es— suplicó.

Se quedó callada y, entonces, supo que era algo que no le agradaría.

—Está sucia, Emmett. Tienes que cambiarle el pañal a Ness

—…

— ¿Emmett? ¿Amor?

—…

—Cariño, responde

—…

Estaba en shock. ¿Que tenía que hacer qué? No, no, no… Eso era imposible para él. Nunca antes lo había hecho y planeaba seguir con aquello por un largo (muy, muy largo) tiempo más. Rosalie rodó los ojos. Le había cambiado el pañal a Renesmee antes de salir, pero probablemente ya necesitaría otro cambio.

—Emmett McCarty, responde— le ordenó con un tono de voz que no ponía lugar a reclamos.

—R-Rose…

—Rose, nada. Lo vas a hacer y será ahora.

—Cariño, por favor, no me puedes hacer esto— sacó a Nessie de la cuna y empezó a balancearla de un lado a otro (era la sexta, o tal vez la séptima, vez).

—Emmett, por favor, si sigue llorando así, se enfermará de veras. Amor, hazlo, ¿sí?—él gimió en respuesta—. Te amo, nos vemos en una hora como máximo.

—También te amo.

Apenas colgó el teléfono dejó a Nessie en la pequeña cuna blanca y buscó la maleta que le había dejado su hermana Bella. Había allí dos cambios de ropa, juguetes, baberos… y pañales. Los terribles y escalofriantes pañales.

Tenía a Nessie, los pañales nuevos y… los sucios también. Sacó las toallitas húmedas ya que había visto a Bella usarlas.

—Vamos, Emmett. Tú puedes.

Renesmee lo miró y rió, dando palmadas fuertes. Emmett sonrió y le hizo un par de muecas graciosas. La recostó sobre una pequeña colchoneta y le soltó los dos botones inferiores del enterizo. Hizo una mueca cuando un terriblemente desagradable olor llegó a sus fosas nasales. Renesmee empezó a llorar más fuerte aún, si es que era posible aquello.

Tomó el celular y marcó el de Rosalie inmediatamente.

—Rose, Rosie, cariño, ¡ayuda! No puedo con esto.

— ¡¿Aún no se lo cambias? — preguntó exaltada.

—Sí… bueno, no… pero… yo… ¡NO PUEDO ROSE!

—Sí, Emmett, sí puedes. Mira, estoy en el auto ahora, pero me demoraré aún cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar, Jasper está manejando a la máxima velocidad. Pero tienes que hacerlo ahora. Emmett, ahora.

—Pero, Rosalie…

— ¡QUE LE CAMBIES EL MALDITO PAÑAL, EMMETT!—gritó antes de colgarle.

Suspiró derrotado, debía resignarse y tomar las fuerzas necesarias. Tomó tres de los paños húmedos, y los unió para después atarlos alrededor de su cara. "_Eso evitará el olor_" pensó. Quitó los pega-pega laterales del pañal y, como si hubieran tirado de un interruptor, Nessie calló. Empezó a reír al mismo tiempo que tomaba una de los juguetes que su tío había dejado al lado.

— ¡PUAJ!—exclamó—. ¿Qué rayos…?

Renesmee rió, ajena a todo el sufrimiento de su tío. Hizo girar el juguete con su pequeña manita y lo tiró hacia la cabeza de Emmett, quien la miró con el seño fruncido, pero después rió con ella.

—Ness, hora de cambiar pañal— le dijo, con la voz ahogada.

Tomó una pinza y jaló del pañal sucio hacia un lado, sin importarle dónde cayera (mientras más lejos estuviera de aquello, mejor). Nessie tomó otro juguete y lo volvió a lanzar a la cabeza de Emmett.

—Vamos, Nessie, tranquila ¿sí?—le suplicó tratando de que la tarea fuera más fácil de llevar.

Se calmó por un rato, pero Emmett no contó con que ella tomaría el frasco del talco y…

— ¡Nessie nooo…!

Su manita se movió de un lado a otro, haciendo que el polvillo blanco se esparciera por la habitación. Para cuando Emmett lo tomó, todo su cabello parecía un montón de canas.

—Genial, ahora te tengo que bañar— Emmett hizo un mohín.

Puso en un pequeño balde agua tibia. Pero cuando iba a cargarla, se dio con la sorpresa de que seguía sucia. Tomó un pañito y…

— ¡No puedo, no puedo…!—empezó a lagrimear, haciendo que Nessie empezara a llorar—. No, no, linda, no llores.

Pensó que cargarla sería una buena idea pero eso implicaba mancharse de… Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser cambiar un maldito pañal? _"Así de difícil_" se dijo mentalmente. _"Vamos, Emmett, tú puedes. Eres Súper Emmett. ¡Al rescate!"_ tomó otro pañito. Inhaló para tomar fuerzas e hizo la tarea que se suponía debió hacer 40 minutos atrás.

Nessie rió y balbuceó algo incomprensible.

—Tú madre me debe una grande— le dijo su tío tras quitarse los pañitos húmedos de la cara, la niña empezó a hacer burbujas con su saliva—. Ahora a bañarte.

El agua se había enfriado, por lo cual tuvo que ponerle un poco más de agua caliente para temperarla. Cuando estuvo lista, lavó a la pequeña criatura rápidamente para que no se enfermara. Luego la envolvió en la toalla y la llevó a su cuna, donde había puesto un cambio de ropa.

— ¿Quién es la bebé más bonita? ¡Tú! ¿Quién es el tío más valiente? ¡Yo!—Nessie rió por las muecas de su tío.

Le puso su pañal. La vistió con un enterizo blanco y una chompa negra con orejitas

— ¡Pareces una osita panda!—exclamó.

Tuvo la impresión de que se le había olvidado algo, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó consintiendo a su sobrina.

* * *

><p>—Emmett, amor, ¡ya llegué!—dijo Rosalie, agitada—. Cariño, ¿dónde estás?<p>

No sabía por qué tenía la idea de que Emmett no iba a poder hacerlo. Jasper ingresó a la casa detrás de su hermana y ambos empezaron a buscarlo, extrañados de que no contestara.

—Shhh…— murmulló Emmett cuando Rose y su futuro cuñado ingresaron a la sala—. Está dormida.

—La cambiaste…— murmuró Rosalie, encantada.

—Cariño, soy Súper Emmett, claro que lo hice. Hola, cuñado ¿qué tal?

—Bien, Emmett. Vaya, le cambiaste el bendito pañal, yo no lo habría podido hacer— Emmett infló el pecho de orgullo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, soy lo máximo— susurró.

Se levantó con cuidado y le tendió el bebé a Rosalie, quien amaba acunarla. Conversaron alrededor de media hora y, al cabo de ésta, Jasper se levantó del mueble donde estaba sentado, excusándose por no poder quedarse más tiempo.

—Mañana tengo un examen muy temprano. Nos vemos.

—Adiós, cuñadito, suerte son la pitufa— le dijo Emmett, causando que él lo fulminara con la mirada—. Ups…

—Vamos, Jazz, te acompaño a la puerta.

Rosalie dejó a Nessie en los brazos de Emmett, quien la aceptó gustoso. Y, después de dar cuatro pasos, el zapato de Rose se topó con algo. Jasper abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio el objeto por el cual su hermana había dejado de andar. Tosió audiblemente para contener una carcajada.

—A-A-Amor— trató de decir Emmett, nervioso, mientras que Rosalie empezaba a respirar agitadamente.

—Dime que no es lo que creo que es— pidió con la voz estrangulada.

—Ehm…— murmuró Jasper, incómodo. Deseaba salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, antes de que la furia de Rose se desatara.

—Rose, cariño, no es tan…

—Me voy— avisó Jasper, corriendo a la puerta. _"Sálvense quien pueda"_ pensó.

—Traidor— gruñó Emmett, para luego volver a dirigir su atención a su prometida, a su hermosa y muy… muy enojada, prometida—. Rosie…

Se quedó hablándole al aire, pues ella salió de la sala, seguro para cambiarse de zapatos. Volvió a la sala, minutos después, llevando puesto un buzo y unas zapatillas. Recogió el pañal sucio y lo tiró a la basura.

—Linda, yo…

No habló, no le dijo nada… y, de forma alguna, fue peor. Supo que Rose no le gritaría hasta que Edward y Bella recogieran a Renesmee y deseó que se demoraran para siempre. Desafortunadamente, una hora más tarde, ellos llegaron (Rosalie continuaba sin hablarle).

* * *

><p>—Por favor, no se vayan, se los ruego— les suplicó.<p>

—Emmett, tenemos que acostar a Nessie en su cuna— le dijo Edward.

—Pero acá hay una, se puede quedar.

—Hermanito, en serio, debemos irnos, ya es tarde— le dijo Bella.

—Hermanita de mi corazón, por favor, por favor…— imploró.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Edward debido al tenso ambiente que se respiraba.

—Es que, ella… pañal… sucio… zapato…

Bella y Edward se miraron, y trataron de contener una carcajada escandalosa que luchaba por salir de sus gargantas. Emmett estaba en un buen lío y ellos, al igual que Jasper, no querían estar cuando la indomable y temible furia de Rosalie Hale estallara.

—Bueno, ha sido un gusto…— empezó Edward.

—Ya nos vamos— completó Bella mientras tomaba a la bebé de los brazos de su hermano y su esposo agarraba su maletín.

— ¡Son unos traidores al igual que Jasper!—gritó Emmett cuando estuvieron en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones para encararse a la figura de su prometida. _"Eres Súper Emmett, eres Súper Emmett"_ se dijo mentalmente.

— ¡EMMETT MCCARTY ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA DEJASTE UN MALDITO PAÑAL SUCIO TIRADO EN EL SUELO, EN MEDIO DE LA SALA?—chilló.

—C-Cariño, y-yo…

— ¡CARIÑO, NADA!

_"Oh oh, estoy en problemas"_ pensó.

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo, en verdad espero que les haya gustado ¡a mí me encantó escribirlo! Es una idea que tenía hace un buen tiempo en mi mente y, por un motivo u otro, no lo pude escribir.<strong>

**¿La "valentía de Emmett" merece un review? El pobre se esforzó xD**

**¿Reviews? *-***

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
